The present invention relates to a motivational reminder device which provides an attractive sculptural work of art that supports indicia for visually indicating progressive steps toward achieving selected goals represented on the sculptural work of art. The sculptural work of art provides an attractive, decorative office or home furnishing.
Various motivational devices have been used in the past. Well known "thermometer" type graphs have been provided for indicating progress toward a financial goal for charity giving, for example, with the thermometer generally being colored in to show the present percentage of contribution toward a goal. Additionally, bar and line graphs and charts are used, having lines or bars indicating progress toward goals of various kinds.
It is also known that objects can be stacked one on top of another, such as coins or poker chips. However, such devices are merely storage supports, that will hold generally flat objects in position relatively contiguous to each other.
Typical devices that illustrate stacking coins or the like include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 201,974, which has an enlarged top, and forms a single coin column. U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,351 is a savings bank which permits different denomination coins to be stacked in tubes formed on the support.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,575 shows a coin holder that has part cylindrical members that receive coins of different sizes, and slots are provided to the exterior so that the coins can be lifted out of the holder by insertion of a finger or bar through the slot.
A chip counter that supports poker chips in a holder having an opening slot is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,309. Additional coin containers or similar devices that have vertical stacking supports include U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,874 and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 99,693; 127,448; and 161,937.
Additionally a portable savings bank that supports coins on generally upright but inclined columns is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 895,116, and a coin holder of general interest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 135,541.
Prior art of general interest include a bottle cap display structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,893 and a game shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,748.
The present invention discloses a device that permits the unique display of indicia indicating achievement of particular steps, or indicating general progress, toward a goal. The device can be displayed in an office or home with its attractive sculptural, artistically pleasing, support.